In recent years, it has become increasingly common for people to drive a vehicle in foreign countries or drive in plurality of states with different traffic rules. Therefore drivers have to obey the traffic rules in each country or state accordingly. However, it can be difficult to know rules in different countries or states, which are different from the rule he/she is familiar with, and to obey the rules appropriately at appropriate locations. Therefore, sometimes it is dangerous to drive in foreign countries or states where different traffic rules apply.